marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Rebirth (Earth-20052)
History Project: Rebirth is a military organization responsible for the handling and supervising the United States Captain America program. Tracing its origins to the original Project: Rebirth from the 1940´s, a secret military experiment indented to create a line of super-soldiers, conducted by Professor Abraham Erskine. The initial tests successfully empowered only one soldier, Steve Rogers, as Professor Erskine was assassinated shortly after transforming Rogers into a super solider. With the Professor being paranoid about Nazi spies, he left no complete notes about how to replicate Rogers transformation, resulting in the project being put on ice for the remainder of World War Two. Steve Rogers became the superhero Captain America, serving his country faithfully through the conflict. Earning several victories for the allies until he was put out of action in late April of 1945 after stopping a Hydra drone bomber heading to London. Rogers succeeded in preventing the bomber from reaching its targert, but the mission still ended with Rogers being disabled him below waists and the supposed death of his partner Buckey. Returning home shortly after the war ended, Captain Rogers was approached by president Truman to revive Project: Rebirth, as the both America and the world, needed Captain America to give them hope, especially after a large number of Hydra soldiers and officers had so far managed to escape capture. Over the next seventy years, the Captain America program has given birth to over dozen Caps, some greater than the other. The program has been criticized both at home and abroadin recent years as nothing more than a tool to enforce the will of poltican and armchair genreals in Washington. Despite these critizma, Captain America remains an important symbol to most Americans. Captain Americas: From 1942 to the presnt day Numbering of each Captain America and the years they were on active service are listeid inside the brackets. Steve Rogers (Cap I: 1942-1945): The first Captain America. Was a major figure in WWII, serving as a hero for those that fought against the Axis powers and their Hydra allies. Losing the use of legs and his partner near the end of the War in Europe, Rogers became the deputy director of the revived Project: Rebirth in 1946, serving as both an instructor for the program and the source of projects super-soldier serum, as his blood was the critical ingredient in the new batches of the serum. Assumed the job of head director of the entire Captain America program during the latter half of the Hydra Wars. Because the supersoldier serum is slowing his body aging process, Steve Rogers still leads the program in the modern day, having trained and guided over fifteen Captain America for over seventy years. Jeffery Mace (Cap II: 1947-1956): Originally superhero Patriot. Having fought in WWII and good friend of Steve, Mace was first of a new generation of Supersoldiers. Served for nearly a decade, until medical problems caused by imperfections in the new serum forced him to retire early. Spent his remaining years as head of SHIELD North-America division and then adviser to President Kennedy, King, and Ford. Married his fellow golden age crimefighter Golden Girl. Jack Monroe (Cap III: 1956-1962, 1969-1972): Mace partner during the mid-fifties, Monroe became Captain America after Mace was retired from duty. Generally compared unfavorably to both Rogers and Mace, as during his tenure as Cap he was involved in lot operation that ended poorly and helped intensified the cold war. Was forced to give up the mantle after messing up a covert mission in Delvadia. Briefly returned as a member of Captain America squad during the Hydra wars in the late sixties and early seventies. Robert Russo (Cap IV: 1962-1967): Green Beret before becoming Captain America, Russo was most famous for stopping rampaging army of giant robots called the Sleepers, left by the Red Skull during WWII, from destroying Washington. Russo was killed during a mission in South-Vietnam, possibly by the hand of the Soviet assassin known as the Winter Soldier. (The Winter Soldier is confirmed to have been in the region during that period, assassinating the South-Vietnamese General Nguyen Ngoc Coy few days after Russo death). Timothy Duggan Jr. (Cap V: 1968-1973): Son of the famed "Dum-Dum" Duggan of Nick Fury's Howling Commandos, he operated as Captain America through the entirety of the Hydra Wars. The leader of the Captain America squad, he personally lead the ground forces that took Hydra Island, winning the final battle of the war. Decided to retire after the war, wanting to spend more time with his family. Roscoe Simmons (Cap VI: 1971-1973): Called to duty during the height of the Hydra Wars and another member of the Captain America squad. Short-lived cap, most famous for being captured and tortured by the Kraken, the commander of Hydra submarine fleet and leader of one the prominent remnant of Hydra after the war. Simmons sacrificed his life stopping Krakens chemical attack on the eastern seaboard, killing both of them. Has a memorial celebrating his sacrifice at Arlington Cemetery. Adam Brasher (Cap VII: 1973-1981): The first African-American Cap. As a researcher at Project: Rebirth, he developed the safer and better version of the supersoldier serum used by latter Caps. Helped the Nation heal itself after the devastation of the Hydra wars. Consider instrumental in relaxing racial tension in America, by giving passionate speech after saving President King from assassination during latter's inauguration in 1976. Brasher himself would later serve as two-term president, after retiring from being Captain America. Edward Ferbel (Cap VIII: 1981-1982): The shortest serving Cap, being drummed out the program after his cocaine addiction was exposed to the media. Later overcame his addiction and wrote a best-selling autobiography'', An American Dreamer'', telling his story. The book was later adaptive into a movie starring Brad Pitt as Ferbel, winning four Oscars in 1998. Jesse Black Crow (Cap IX: 1982-1986): The first native-American Captain America. Was very active in government war on drugs, hunting down and wiping out drugs cartel all over Latin America. Also, thwarted the Machinesmith plot of replacing world leaders with robot duplicates in 1985. Killed in Reykjavik 1986, most likely by the Winter Soldier after the latter failed to sabotage the summit meeting between the leaders of the United Staes and the Soviet Union. Frank Simpson (Cap X: 1986-1988): Infamously known as the failed Cap. Suffered a nervous breakdown after his entire team was massacred during a covert mission to apprehend Indonesian warlord. Went on a rampage, killing the warlord, his army, and six surrounding villages before being stopped. Was sentenced to a lifetime in prison but was kidnapped by terrorist organization A.I.M. before the sentence could be carried. A.I.M. turned Simpsons into cyborg code-named "Doomsday Man" and turned him against America. Simpsons has been a recurring enemy of every Captain America ever since. (Rumors within the intelligence community say that Simpsons was not the first failed cap, an earlier Captain had a similar breakdown during the fifties and records were destroyed to cover it up. No evidence has been found that supports this theory...yet). Lemar Hoskins (Cap XI: 1988-1992): The second African-American Cap. Helped gain back the program reputation amongst the public after the Simpson incident. Though heavily involved in busting Hydra and supervillains as any other Cap, Hoskins is most famous for his social work. Becoming spokesman for various charities and educational programs, he quit the Captain America program to focus more on them, feeling that he would do more good there then as a superhero. Sharon Carter '''(Cap XII: 1992-2001): The first female cap. Started as a SHIELD agent before becoming a Cap, Sharon was instrumental in helping the Soviet Union transition into the Eurasian Federation, a major US ally. Also played a big part in stopping Dracula millennium of darkness during the Y2k. Retired from being a superhero to seek a career in politics. Currently, she is the governor of New York and is married to Steve Rogers. '''David Rickford (Cap XIII: 2001-2003): Often remembered for his tour around America, visiting small towns and remote communites to dispel claims that Captain America program only cared about the big cities and the larger states. Died under mysterious circumstance in 2003, with his body washing at shores of the Peoples Rebuplic of Manchuria. As his murder was never solved a variety of conspires theories has spun around it, linking Rickford death to secret societies inside US government, the mutant nation of Genosha or as a first causality of the Skrull infiltration. Catherine Webster '''(Cap XIV: 2003-2006): Second female Cap. She and her friend Jack Harrison were teenage superheroes Free Spirit and Jack Flag, who acted as Sharon partners during her tenure as Captain America. Catherine joined Project: Rebirth full time after Jack was turned into a vampire during Dracula millennium of darkness plan. Is believed to have been killed by forces loyal to the Latverian warlord Lucia Von Bardas, but her body was never found. '''Simon Williams (Cap XV: 2006-2009): Last Captain America before Carol. More a publicity stunt than a soldier, picked to increase US popularity after NATO invasion in Latveria went horribly wrong, killing his predecessor. Simon quickly became delusional with US foreign policy and publicly quit the Captain America program. Is currently working as a spokesperson for world peace. Has a friendly relationship with Carol, though they have very different opinion on how to best save the world. Carol Danvers (Cap XVI: 2010-?): The current Captain America and the third female one. Formerly an Air Force major, Carol was a leading figure in repelling the Skrull invasion of earth and became the leader of the superhero team Avengers, formed shortly after. Category:Earth-20052 Category:Teams Category:Government Organizations Category:Captain America